Anverso
by E. R. Jenkins
Summary: /Drabbles/SinJar/ Olía a naturaleza, a intemperie, tierra fresca y tragedia. Ja'far era tan irreal que incluso teniéndole ahí, a su lado en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente con el pecho marcando el suave compás de su respiración, le veía vaporoso.


**Disclaimer: Magi! ©Shinobu Ohtaka**

 **A** n **v** e **r** s **o**.

 _Maximalismo_

Ja'far fue criado a base de inseguridades que, contrastando con su naturaleza dulce, solía mostrarse violento con toda persona que se le cruzara por enfrente. No era por gusto, tampoco supervivencia, era ya una especie de costumbre a doble ciego: ni se dejaba ver al mundo ni este dejaba que le vieran.

Llevó su vida al límite de la acidez permitida por su subconsciente y se dedicó a pintar de negro las huellas que dejaba a la deriva de su existencia. Pero, cuando conoció a Sinbad, este se encargó de empujarle hasta la médula los méritos de los colores claros. Así se descubrió a sí mismo admirando por primera vez una sonrisa blanca y, las manos extendidas de Sin afrontando a un mundo demasiado grande para él en esos tiempos, le supieron bronceadas y demasiado acarameladas para el verde nítido y seco de sus ojos. Aprendió a apreciar más el color sol en los iris de Sin que todos los kilogramos de oro que éste fuese capaz de ofertarle.

 _Racionalismo_

Sinbad le había obsequiado noches ausentes de amargura y goteras en un techo recién adquirido. Todo el mundo se llenó de color e incluso la lluvia le sabía a vino. Ja'far no encontró una forma mejor de agradecerle que entregarle su vida, pero Sindab se negó rotundamente alegándole que cada quien necesitaba su vida para vivirla a su manera.

El muy idiota nunca logró deducir que Ja'far no entendía mucho de negocios, pero sí de trueques y el rubio tampoco se molestó en insistirle mucho o al menos hasta que Sin se enfrascó en la moderna misión de coquetearle a toda mujer que le mirara más de dos segundos seguidos. Entonces sí, Ja'far le reclamó que si no pensaba cumplir el trato, por piedad, guardara la decencia.

 _Realismo_

—La vida es demasiado cortita para que tú seas tan tremendamente amargado—. Le había contestado con más de media jarra de vino encima y, si Ja'far no le volcaba el resto de la jarra en su estúpida túnica, era por mero orgullo.

—Yo sé divertirme, Sin, y para eso no necesito tocarle el trasero a nadie—, contraatacó regalándole un manotazo que, si bien le dolió hasta el alma, se negó a mover la palma de esa zona en concreto de su colega—. En una hora vas a necesitar que te carguen de regreso y yo pienso dejarte tirado a mitad del camino.

Sinbad le sonrió apenado porque sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Ja'far, así fuese una amenaza, terminaba cumpliéndose. Decidió tomarle de la mano y beberse el resto de la jarra de un trago—. Entonces, mejor, déjame _tirado_ en tu cama.

Sinbad siempre encuentra la manera de regresar y a Ja'far se le da bien esperarle.

 _Nihilismo_

La primera vez que vio a Ja'far pensó que era un niño inusualmente delgado y pálido, pero qué, como pasó con él, su cuerpo cambiaría por efecto de adaptación. Eso nunca sucedió. Ja'far continuó con un cuerpo pequeño y su rostro empalideció aún más a pesar de su permanente estado saludable. Incluso había noches en que Sinbad desesperado le despertaba a zarandeos bruscos, buscándole el pulso con ansias y aferrándose a aquél cuerpo ligero y frío con el suyo. Pequeñas costumbres que le brindan a uno el dormir sin ropa.

Era difícil el calificar de «atractivo» a alguien con un aspecto tan inusualmente enfermizo, aun así, su mente insistía en conceptuarle como _embelesante_ y extrañamente cautivador. Había algo misterioso en Ja'far; toda una _langue muet_ oculta en sus ojos verde musgo. Olía a naturaleza, a intemperie, tierra fresca y tragedia. Ja'far era tan irreal que incluso teniéndole ahí, a su lado en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente, con el pecho marcando el suave compás de su respiración, le veía vaporoso. Parecía que de un momento a otro desaparecería, se desmaterializaría de su lado y reaparecería siendo alguna parte extremadamente hermosa del cosmos. Con los soplos que se escapan de su labios crearía nebulosas y el chasquido de su lengua contra el paladar al pronunciar el _Sin_ en _Sin_ bad sería una supernova.

Sinbad siempre le acariciaba el cabello con miedo de hacerle daño, se quitaba la ropa y le vigilaba el sueño hasta que, tan entrada era la noche que se tragaba los rostros en su oscuridad perpetua y él era pobre en miradas y rico en caricias. Le reconocía los pliegues de la cara con las yemas de los dedos y, podía presumir, que nadie conocía tan bien la temperatura glaciar de su carne. El embrujo de ese cuerpo menudo le retorcía el sentido, le mataba de hambre más que cualquier luna de nieve y Sinbad, decidía que la palabra _pecado_ era sinónimo de _Ja'far_.

Entonces siempre despertaba dudando si pasaba o no. Si respiraba o no.

 _Idealismo_

Si había una verdad absoluta, era precisamente que, aún más que su anhelado doctorado en lencería, Sinbad añoraba contarle a mimos los copos de azúcar morena que tenía por pecas, única parte morena en toda su anatomía. Y, sin importar con cuantas mujeres saliera o todas las cartas de amor sin remitente que Ja'far le escribiera –porque estaba seguro que eran para él–, no había cadenas en los siete mares capaces de soportar la fuerza abrumadora del hilo rojo que ambos habían descubierto esa noche nevada en Imachakk.

 _Empirismo_

Había un destello de magia en aquel pueblo nevado. Un paraíso de un solo color. La mente de Sinbad le guío a pensar que Ja'far debía de pertenecer ahí, que las hebras de sus cabellos platinados se derretirían al tacto de sus manos doradas y que la piel extremadamente blanca de Ja'far se fundiría bajo el calor de su cuerpo bronceado y caliente por la continua acumulación de sol.

Así que, cuando le besó en medio de aquel campo de hielo, sus labios fríos y su reticencia le hicieron pensar que se morreaba con una estatua. Ja'far no le seguía mucho la corriente y cuando correspondía un beso, era precisamente porque ÉL lo iniciaba.

A pesar de eso se las arregló para llevarlo a tumbos por los pasillos oscuros de la cabaña, riéndose en su fuero interno cuando le sintió resistirse, le tiró el turbante del cabello dejándolo por alguna parte del piso de madera oscura, le tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y le hundió la lengua hasta la amígdala dejando a su amante en completo sopor. Buena práctica en besos tenía, cabe destacar, gajes del oficio de gigoló.

Si hay algo que Sinbad puede asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, es que Ja'far retiene el aire cuando le acaricia el pecho debajo de la camisa y que lo suelta de repente cuando le desabrocha el tercer botón. Que sus piernas blancas hacen un contraste extremadamente bonito cuando le abrazan las caderas y que no hay nota musical más armoniosa que los suaves gemidos barnizados en palabras sueltas que se le escapan de los labios húmedos, o su aliento suave y con sabor a chocolatina que llega a tropiezos a su boca cuando junta sus frentes. Sabe con precisión milimétrica la distancia entre las pecas de su espalda y lo mucho que a Ja'far le gusta que le acaricie las piernas mientras lo penetra. Conoce su cuerpo delgado y las líneas nítidas de su torso, las repasa con la lengua y se lanza a la cuerda floja de sus pestañas rubias cuando le besa los ojos.

Sinbad apuesta con seguridad, que sólo Ja'far es capaz de darle esos orgasmos de bomba nuclear que le nublan la vista, le liquidifican el cuerpo y le matan el alma.

 _Espiritualismo_

Cuando a primera instancia de tu vida no quieres vivir, o más bien _no sabes cómo_ , una década después encuentras nuevas formas de _morir_. Hay una muy peculiar que Ja'far conoció a sus tempranos catorce y que no supo identificar hasta poco después de los veinte.

A Sinbad le tomó aún más.

No hay pudor en la muerte que la vida no haya consumido ya.

Ja'far suspira en la soledad de su oficina y se pregunta qué clase de magia necrótica y prohibida hay en Sinbad que no le deja partir aun cuando este ya no esté presente.

«—Nada me alegra más que su regreso a salvo, mi rey.

—Gracias por cuidar el lugar durante mi larga ausencia, Ja'far.»

* * *

Langue muet: lengua muerta, idioma extinto, le bye bye.

Ya tenía como un mes con esto carcomiendome la cabeza.

Siendo sincera no esperaba mucho del fandom cuando, por mera curiosidad, entré a satisfacer mi necesidad de SinJar (en ese momento ni sabía que se llamaba así) y mirénme aquí contribuyendo al hermoso pedacito de fandom que tienen para ellos en Magi. De verdad, hay trabajos asombrosos por aquí.

Hubo uno en particular que me orilló al teclado con ansias e inspiración de las que no gozaba en aproximadamente un año. El fic se llama _Reverse_ , y es tan bueno que me dejó en plan do babes como tres días, imaginad mi sorpresa, puesto que después de aplicar los filtros fue el primero con el que me topé. Precisamente es una serie de drabbles escritos en reversa y me gusto tanto que yo tenía la _necesidad_ de mi serie de drabbles escritos al derecho (o en anverso), así que voilà.

Gracias por pasar a leer.

E.


End file.
